Aiúa's Lokken
by CattyRosea
Summary: Vindt plaats na hoofdstuk vier van 'Kinderen van de Geest' / Xiwangmu x Neo–Peter. Xiwangmu denkt een manier te hebben gevonden om Peter een ziel te geven. Maar hij heeft moeite het te accepteren. AU–achtig.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 10-04-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Aiúa's Lokken

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** M

**Genre:** Algemeen. Ik durf het geen Romantiek te noemen...

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** _De Tactiek van Ender_, _Spreker voor de Doden_, _Xenocide_ en tot aan hoofdstuk vier van _Kinderen van de Geest_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Eh... Ik neem aan dat ik moet waarschuwen voor ruwe seks... of "verkrachting met toestemming"? O.o Om nog maar niet te spreken van het feit dat Peter nog steeds, nou ja, Peter is.

**Koppels:** Xiwangmu x 'Neo' Peter Wiggin

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** [Enderversum, vindt plaats na hoofdstuk vier van 'Kinderen van de Geest'] Xiwangmu x Neo–Peter. Xiwangmu denkt een manier te hebben gevonden om Peter een ziel te geven. Maar hij heeft moeite het te accepteren. AU–achtig.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik heb dit geschreven vlak nadat ik het vierde hoofdstuk van_ Kinderen van de Geest_ uit had, dus alles dat het plot vanaf dat punt tegenspreekt is goed te praten ter behoeve van de fic. Handig hè? Dit smeekte er gewoon om geschreven te worden... Ik hoop dat ik mijn tijd niet verspilt heb door de plot bunny zijn zin te geven. Veel plezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Aiúa's Lokken**

Xiwangmu zat te denken terwijl haar metgezel een douche nam. Ze dacht aan voorgenoemde metzegel, dat wel, maar niet op de manier waarop men zou verwachten dat een tienermeisje met een oogje op een van de meest briljante jonge mannen die momenteel het universum bevolkten, aan hem zou denken. Natuurlijk, ze was zich ervan bewust dat hij _zijn kleren uit had getrokken_ om te douchen en dus _naakt_ was terwijl hij wie weet wat voor sanitaire rituelen uitvoerde aan de andere kant van de enige muur die hen scheidde. Maar het leidde haar _niet_ af. Eerlijk waar.

Peters lichaam zou van geen enkel nut zijn als Ender zijn interesse in hem verloor, of als Ender stierf. Zelfs niet als Peter zijn eigen bestaan bleef verachten. Xiwangmu hoorde de jongen die zo'n groot deel van haar gedachten innam binnenkomen en zette de holoterminal die ze had zitten negeren terwijl ze nadacht, uit. Zijn borst was bloot, wat haar tegelijkertijd ergerde en opwond.

'Geniet je van het uitzicht?' vroeg hij terwijl hij naar een spiegel aan de tegenoverliggende wand liep. Alsof er in de badkamer niet ook een was! Er verscheen meteen een blos op Xiwangmu's gezicht ze sloeg haar blik neer naar haar schoot. 'Hee, je hoeft niet zo bescheiden te zijn. Ik weet dat ik onweerstaanbaar ben.'

'Onuitstaanbaar, zul je bedoelen.'

'Ik heb tenminste een goede smoes.'

Ze besloot een risico te nemen. Er had zich een plannetje gevormd in haar hoofd, en zijn woorden waren het teken dat ze het in werking kon zetten. 'Jij _bent_ een smoes. Niets dan een zielig aftreksel van een menselijk wezen, de frustraties van een man wiens grootheid jij nooit zult bereiken.' Zodra de woorden haar mond verlaten hadden, had ze er spijt van dat ze ze uitgesproken had.

'Au. Weg voedt meedogenloze demonen op in de vermomming van deemoedige nimfjes.' Zijn toon was licht, alsof hij het echt niet anders bedoelde dan als grap, maar ze wist dat de woorden een grote hoeveelheid pijn bevatten.

Haar aarzeling afschuddend als een oude huid stapte ze naar hem toe en sloeg van achteren haar armen om hem heen. Hij stootte een verrast geluidje uit en probeerde haar af te schudden, maar ze hield stevig vast.

'Wat ben je verdomme aan het doen?'

'Ik heb zitten denken. Ik weet misschien een manier om je uit Enders geest te bevrijden.'

'_Wat?_ Wat weet een bediende zonder enige opleiding, zoals jij, nou over de werking van filoten en aiúa's en zielloze klonen?'

'Dat doe ik niet. Maar zoals ik zei, ik heb zitten denken. Jij hebt geen aiúa van jezelf, omdat je gebaseerd bent op een patroon in het hoofd van Ender Wiggin. Het patroon dat hij had was zo sterk dat toen hij het Buiten betrad, zijn aiúa filoten aantrok die zich herschikten naar een fysiek beeld van het patroon: jij.'

'En jij dacht dat ik dat zelf niet wist? Laat me los.' Hij sjorde aan de armen die zich muurvast om zijn middel klemden.

'Nee, dat zou alles kunnen verpesten. Je loslaten, bedoel ik. En als je wat nieuws wilt horen, laat me dan alsjeblieft uitpraten. Weet je nog hoe Jane is geboren? Ze werd geschapen toen zowel Ender als de Zwermkoningin reikten naar wat ze dachten dat elkaar was, en de Zwermkoningin het Improvisatiespel gebruikte om een overbruggend patroon tussen hen te vormen. De spanning, de wrijving die dit veroorzaakte vonkjes "leven" in het weerwortnetwerk, die een eigen aiúa aantrokken. Denk je niet dat dit bij jou ook kan gebeuren?'

'O, alsjeblieft. Dacht je nou echt dat ik dat niet ook al bedacht had? Ik ben geen computer, mijn lieve bedienende genietje, en de mensheid heeft nooit bepaald de overstap kunnen maken van chips naar grijze massa.'

'Dat weet ik. Dat zou niet nodig zijn.'

Hij wilde dat hij naar haar gezicht kon kijken. Met meer kracht dan eerst trok hij haar handen van zijn lichaam en tolde rond om haar aan te kijken. Die verdomde Oriëntaalsen met hun stoïcijnse gelaat! 'Leg uit.' eiste hij met felle ogen.

Ze kon de radertjes in zijn hoofd zien draaien (rondogen wisten echt niet hoe ze hun gezichten in bedwang moesten houden) terwijl hij alle feiten en speculaties die hij daar opgeslagen had naging, alle oude combinaties uitproberend en zoekend naar nieuwe die veroorzaakt werden door ze te bekijken vanuit zijn idee van wat haar perspectief was. Zijn greep op haar armen was zo sterk dat er vast blauwe plekken achter zouden blijven. Zo wanhopig was hij dus. Als ze probeerde hem te helpen zou hij haar vast nog meer pijn doen. Hij kon het niet helpen; dat was hoe Ender hem had gemaakt. Hij haatte Ender daarvoor, zoals ze dacht dat Enders onbewuste bedoeling was geweest, maar Peter haatte zichzelf er ook om. Hij had een eigen wil die niet van Ender kwam, maar die zat gevangen. En dat hij een eigen wil had bewees dat hij het verdiende bevrijd te worden. Tenminste, voor Xiwangmu. Zelfs als niemand anders haar mening deelde, zou het feit dat zij dat vond genoeg zijn om het te laten werken. Maar tegen welke prijs? Zijn nagels drongen in haar huid, en ze zei tegen zichzelf dat het te laat was om nu nog terug te krabbelen. Hij wist al dat ze een idee had, en als ze nu weigerde te vertellen wat dat idee was zou hij misschien terugvallen op het soort gedrag waar hij zichzelf zo voor verachtte, juist om zichzelf van dat soort gedrag te verlossen. Trouwens, wat had ze te verliezen?

'Je zou geen computer nodig hebben om als brug te dienen. Je hebt mij.'

Hij schudde haar ruw door elkaar. 'Dat is geen uitleg!'

'Je laat het me niet uitleggen! Hou op, je doet me pijn.'

Dat bracht hem weer bij zinnen. Hij liet haar los en wendde zijn gezicht af. 'Het spijt me, dat was niet mijn bedoeling. Ik draafde door. Neem alsjeblieft alle tijd die je nodig hebt.' zei hij. Ze kon de spanning in zijn blote schouders zien.

Ze wreef over de pijnlijke plekken op haar armen. 'Excuses aanvaard. Wat ik bedoelde was... nee, laat het me anders stellen. Ender heeft jou per ongeluk gemaakt, omdat je een prominent patroon in zijn geest was. Hij had je echter niet _nodig_ in je huidige vorm. Hij zou net zo blij zijn - figuurlijk gesproken "blij" - als jij nog steeds een patroon in zijn geest was. Dat je nog steeds bestaat is ondertussen puur toeval; hij heeft nog steeds jouw patroon in zijn hoofd, dus is dat patroon sterk genoeg om een fysieke vorm te behouden. Als hij sterft zouden jij en de jongere versie van Valentine Wiggin ook kunnen sterven. Maar wat ik duidelijk probeerde te maken met die bij een tijdje terug was, dat jouw bestaan niet _enkel_ van Ender afhangt. Jij hebt een eigen wil, hoe beperkt ook. Maar stel je nu eens voor wat er zou gebeuren als iemand anders dan Ender een patroon van jou in zijn hoofd had.'

'Die persoon zou behoorlijk ellendig worden van de herinnering aan mij. Dat is wat Ender me dwingt te doen; de nachtmerrie van mijn aanwezigheid verspreiden. Het is de reden van mijn bestaan om als een ziekte te zijn, mezelf keer op keer opnieuw vorm te geven in die verwrongen karikatuur van een menselijk leven.'

'En stel je nu eens voor wat er zou kunnen gebeuren als iemand jouw patroon genoeg... genoeg _genoeg_ zou kunnen bevatten om er een eigen aiúa voor aan te trekken.'

Hij trok een gezicht terwijl hij zich tot haar richtte. 'Dan zou ik een verwrongen, karikaturaal mens zijn. Maar wat wil je nou zeggen, dat je een manier hebt gevonden om een aiúa voor me aan te trekken?'

Ze knikte gretig. 'En niet voor zomaar een versie van jou. De jij die je zelf wilt zijn. Ik weet dat je niet wilt zijn zoals Ender je laat zijn. Dat kan ik zien. Je wilt zijn zoals de echte Peter Wiggin was, nietwaar? Nou, ik ook!'

Begrip kwam over zijn gezicht, bijna onmiddellijk gevolgd door een uitdrukking van spottende hatelijkheid. 'Je bent verliefd op me geworden, nietwaar? Klein geil wicht dat je bent. Een beetje over me fantaseren en denken dat ik je dromen uit zal doen komen als je me "helpt".' Ze bloosde, waardoor hij snoof en zich afwendde. 'Walgelijk.' mompelde hij bitter, zijn kaken op elkaar klemmend. 'Zelfzuchtig kreng. Mij hoop geven terwijl je de hele tijd alleen maar aan jezelf denkt.'

Ze ging verder en onderdrukte de neiging om te gaan huilen. 'Ik geloof in de jij die jij wilt zijn. En ik geloof dat we dat tot werkelijkheid kunnen maken. Wil je weten hoe ik dat denk te doen? Door jouw patroon, het beeld van jou, in het mijne op te nemen en het te adopteren. En zodra jouw patroon net zozeer een deel van mij is als van Ender, kan ik beginnen - kunnen wij beginnen - om aan verandering te werken. Onze wederzijdse wens dat het zo zal zijn zal het reiken zijn, zoals het wederzijdse verlangen elkaar te ontcijferen en overheersen de geboorte van Jane opwekte.'

'O, dat is leuk. Je wilt niet alleen mijn minnares zijn, maar ook nog mijn moeder. Dat is al een paar millennia lang verboden hoor.' Zijn gezicht ging serieus staan toen hij haar aankeek, donker en giftig. 'Je bent echt leeg, nietwaar? Je hebt de ziel van een slaaf, een die rond gecommandeerd moet worden omdat het niet weet hoe het zich op eigen houtje moet gedragen. Ik gebruik je nu al, maar ik probeer je ook als gelijke te behandelen. Wat is er gebeurt, werd je het beu je eigenwaarde keer op keer te moeten bevestigen? Want je zoekt weer een meester. Deze keer moet het er een zijn die je kan vermorzelen, levend kan verzwelgen, je helemaal over kan nemen zodat je niet langer je eigen zielige persoontje hoeft te zijn. Geloof me, je hebt een nieuwe hobby nodig.'

Tranen rolden nu over haar wangen. Zijn woorden deden pijn. Ze waren waar, zo was ze echt. Ze was zo zwak. En het deed pijn om dat onder haar neus geduwd te krijgen. Onder al haar bravoure was ze gewoon een bang, ruggengraatloos slavenmeisje dat alleen maar blij was als er mensen over haar heersden die sterker, slimmer, _beter_ waren dan zij. Ze had iemand nodig die het gapende gat in haar binnenste kon vullen met een wil die de hare overmeesterde, zodat er eindelijk een einde kwam aan de pijn die het haar kostte om zichzelf staande te houden. Maar ze had hem het voorstel niet gedaan uit eigenbelang. Hij had gelijk, ze was verliefd op hem. Sterker nog, ze geloofde dat hun ontmoeting voorbestemd was geweest. Ze waren voor elkaar gemaakt. Ze wilde hem. Niet de hem die snauwde en scherpe, giftige opmerkingen maakte waar hij kon, maar de Peter Wiggin waarover ze had gelezen in _De Zwermkoningin en de Hegemoon,_ degene die in haar dromen was verschenen.

Ze veegde kwaad de tranen uit haar ogen. 'Dat mag misschien waar zijn, maar je vergeet een paar dingen. Ik ben nie stom. Ik kan meedogenloos zijn. Ik riek van de ambitie, net als jij. We zouden een verbluffend passend paar vormen, psychologisch gezien. En wat dan nog als ik nog meer weg heb van een trekpop dan jij? Als het werk, waarom zouden we het dan niet proberen?' Tot haar verbazing keek hij betrapt. Onmogelijk! Of toch niet? Vraag en aanbod was een krachtig emotioneel werktuig. 'Je geeft om me! Daarom wil je het niet met me proberen: je wilt niet dat ik gekwetst word.'

Zijn mond ging een paar keer open en dicht, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Hij kon het niet ontkennen, maar hij zou vervloekt zijn voordat hij het toegaf. 'O, naai toch op.'

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Waag het niet. Ik ben niet in de stemming voor jouw bijdehante opmerkingen.'

Er viel een lange, ongewoon actieve stilte. Xiwangmu veegde de tranen van haar gezicht en bracht haar ademhaling tot bedaren terwijl Peter worstelde met zijn verwarde emoties en zijn kalmte herwon. Een deel van haar was zenuwachtig omdat ze zich afvroeg wat zijn volgende stap zou zijn, maar ze wist dat deze kans te goed was om te laten schieten - zelfs als hij om haar gaf.

Uiteindelijk verbrak hij de stilte. 'Goed dan. Stel dat jij en ik een brug kunnen bouwen waarover ik van Enders aiúa naar de jouwe kan stappen. En dan? Het zou niets veranderen, behalve dat ik dan een inhoudsloze kopie zou zijn die _jouw_ aiúa deelt, in plaats van dat van Ender.'

Er werd een stil _dank U_ naar welke god er ook mocht luisteren gestuurd voordat ze antwoordde. 'Om ge beginnen zou ik je persoonlijkheid veel driedimensioneler kunnen maken dan Ender. Je hebt me nachtmerries bezorgt, dat geef ik toe, maar... ook plezierige dromen. De eigenschappen die Ender je gegeven heeft zullen waarschijnlijk niet weggaan, maar als het goed gaat zul je er andere eigenschappen bij krijgen ter compensatie, eigenschappen die Peter Wiggin had volgens _The Zwermkoningin en de Hegemoon_. En omdat ik je nog niet zo lang ken is mijn beeld van je - van de echte jij - nog niet zo gedetailleerd, dus zou je waarschijnlijk ook eigen delen van je persoonlijkheid kunnen ontwikkelen.'

'Okee, dus dan zou ik een meer realistische kopie zijn. Ik zie echter nog steeds niet in hoe je een aiúa voor me aan zou kunnen trekken.'

'Echt niet? Dat verbaast me. Ik dacht dat je zo slim was. Hier is een hint: wat er ook gebeurt, het is iets dat Ender, je "vader", nooit voor je zou kunnen doen.' Ze vouwde haar handen over haar maag.

'Daag me niet uit, Koningin-Moeder van het Westen.'

Ze glimlachte kalm. 'Seks.'

Hij staarde haar aan. 'Zou je dat alsjeblieft willen herhalen. Ik ben namelijk bang dat ik hallucineer.'

'We trekken een aiúa voor je nieuwgevormde persoonlijkheid aan door seks te hebben. Er is er vast wel een in de eindeloze voorraad Buiten die de bij de nieuwe jij zal passen.'

'Dus ik hoorde het toch goed. Als ik geweten had dat je zo kinky was had ik je allang verleid.'

'Denk er eens over na. Er is iets aan de geslachtsdaad tussen een man en een vrouw dat aiúas aantrekt. Hoe zouden een eitje en een spermacel samen anders samen leven kunnen creëren?'

'Ah, daar zit hem dus de fout in je logica; seks nodigt aiúa's uit om _nieuw_ leven te creëren. Het zorgt er niet voor dat ze leven gaan geven aan iets dat er al is.'

'Het eerste wat mijn meester Han Feizi me heeft geleerd over voortplanting, is dat het zelfs meerdere millennia na de ontdekking van het sperma en de eitjes nog steeds een mysterie is. Wie weet wat de aiúa's die we lokken zullen doen? Voor zover wij weten zullen ze wel _proberen_ nieuw leven te creëren, maar merken ze dat er maar anderhalf stuks van een puzzel met twee stukken aanwezig is en beslissen ze eerst het gat te vullen voordat ze aan een nieuw leven beginnen.'

Op dat moment deed Jane haar duid in het zakje. 'Ze heeft een punt, weet je. Menselijke voortplanting is een erg kieskeurig proces. Het kan best zijn dat haar idee klopt.'

'Dat wil ik niet van jou horen.' mimede Peter.

'Waarom verrast me dat niet. Nou, maak je geen zorgen. Ik moet gaan. Vol schema. Wijs haar niet af, Peter. Ik denk dat je er spijt van zou krijgen.' En ze was weer weg.

Hij moest toegeven dat er een krankzinnig soort logica zat achter wat Xiwangmu zei. Hetzelfde soort logica dat tot zijn ontstaan had geleid. Zijn hersenen werkten zo snel dat ze leken te tollen. Hoop, zo leek het, was de emotionele tegenhanger van een ouderwetse raket op nitroglycerine. En angst dat pietepeuterige kleine foutje dat de hele shuttle deed ontploffen. Hij verwijderde de onwilligheid uit de overweging, weigerend om de bron ervan te erkennen.

'Okee.' zei hij, waarmee hij zichzelf verraste. 'Dus wij vormen een brug, ik migreer van Enders zieke geest naar jouw zieke geest, en we gaan ertegenaan als dolle konijnen. In die volgorde? Hoe weten we wanneer we welk deel van het plan uit moeten voeren? Je plan lijkt me iets chaotischer dan een _plan_ zou moeten zijn.'

'Ik... ik weet het niet.' gaf ze toe. 'Het is ingewikkeld... Je zou de jij moeten zijn die Ender van je maakt om mij een patroon van je te laten vormen, maar tegelijkertijd zou ik het patroon van de andere jij in mijn hoofd moeten houden, zodat je zou kunnen veranderen zodra ik je van Ender overneem... Maar hoe en wanneer dit gebeurt is een mysterie voor me. Jij moet het weten, neem ik aan. Misschien is er al wat van gebeurt.' Ze keek hem vragend aan.

'Er is inderdaad iets met me gebeurt sinds ik jou heb ontmoet.' zei hij ernstig.

De zekere blik die hij erbij gaf toen hij dat zei maakte haar aan het blozen, en ze stamelde: 'Nou, eh... Dat is goed. Dan weet ik zeker dat we iets kunnen bereiken, wat de uitkomst ook zal blijken te zijn.' Ze keek weg, en Peter dacht dat hij wel wist waarom.

'En de seks? Samen rondhangen en een beetje voor ons uit fantaseren is allemaal fijn en goed, maar een paar duizend jaar aan geschiedenis pompt nu bloed naar je gezicht.'

Er liep een rilling over Xiwangmu's rug. Ze was blij dat ze geen gedachten kon lezen. Weten wat hij op dat moment dacht zou een marteling zijn, zelfs nog meer dan _niet_ te weten wat hij dacht. Hoewel het feit dat ze het kon raden misschien wel het ergst was. Ze zette zich schrap en haalde diep adem, hoewel ze hem niet aankeek. 'Het is niet zo dat je mijn eerste keer zou verpesten ofzo, als dat is wat je bedoelt. Ik ben niet helemaal gespeend van ervaring waar het aankomt op het plezieren van mannen met mijn lichaam. En om eerlijk te zijn denk ik niet dat ik het erg zou vinden. Je lichaam ziet er goed uit, voor dat van een Westerling. Dus de seks zou geen probleem moeten vormen. We kunnen maar beter zo snel mogelijk beginnen.'

'Daar zou ik een heel vulgaire opmerking over moeten maken.'

'Wat weerhoud je?'

'Laat me één ding duidelijk maken: ik wil je niet kwetsen. Maar ik denk niet dat ik mezelf er van zal kunnen weerhouden.'

'Ik begrijp het. Enders aiúa heeft nog steeds een sterke greep op je wil.' Ze keek hem aan met een serene glimlach op haar gezicht. Het soort glimlach dat een gebroken hart kon genezen.

Als hij niet van Ender afhankelijk was geweest voor zijn overleven had Peter Jane gevraagd hem naar Lusitania te brengen zodat hij hem kon vermoorden. Het beangstigde hem dat hij zulke sterke gevoelens voor dit meisje kon koesteren dat al zijn redenen om Ender te haten plotseling een eigen leventje leken te gaan leiden, maar hij nam aan dat het een goed teken was. Het ietwat misselijkmakende gevoel van vlinders in zijn buik, dat hij iedere keer dat hij naar haar keek kreeg, was heerlijk. Wetende wat hij haar waarschijnlijk aan zou doen, zei hij echter tegen zichzelf dat hij afstand moest houden. Van haar houden was geen goed idee - en daar was dat kleine stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd dat tegen alle verwachtingen in bleef hopen - _nog niet._

Hij keek haar aan met onzekerheid in zijn ogen, alsof hij iets zocht om zich aan vast te klampen. 'Ik zal je hart breken.'

'Ik schenk het je met de zwakke kant boven, alle kleine barstjes blootgesteld om door de genadeloze bijtel open te worden gespleten. Ik vrees de honger van het beest niet.'

Haar gezicht zei dat ze het meende. Hij voelde dat hij het opgaf. 'Dwaze vrouw.'

Daarmee nam hij haar gezicht in zijn handen en kiste haar ruw. Hij duwde haar tegen de grond, rukte haar kleren af en nam haar daar, niet op een hoog Westers bed of een Oosterse slaapmat, maar op de barre grond. De onbarmhartige en koude textuur tegen haar rug paste bij zijn handelingen; hij gaf niet, noch nam hij enige actie om het haar minder ongemakkelijk te maken, hij nam alleen, niet voor zijn eigen genot maar om de behoefte om schade aan te brengen en te tarten die zijn bestaansreden was, te bevredigen. Maar al zijn pogingen haar geestelijk te raken, van de vloeken die over zijn lippen tuimelden tot de stille boodschap dat hij niet om haar gaf, niet om zichzelf gaf en niet gaf om de redenen die hij had om haar dit aan te doen, noch om wat het met haar deed, ze nam ze gretig in zich op. Iedere ruwe beweging van zijn lichaam nam ze en koesterde ze totdat ze het punt bereikte waarop alles wat ze van hem in zichzelf opgenomen had haar ingewanden deed barsten en haar hoofd deed tollen, en ze klampte zich vanbinnen en vanbuiten aan hem vast, zoog hem naar binnen, verzwolg hem levend. Er ontsnapte een verrast klinkende kreet aan zijn lippen toen zijn lichaam rilde van de ontlading en zijn wezen zich aan haar overgaf. Hij stortte op haar neer, zijn eigen geest een wervelende leegte en zijn lichaam uitgeput.

'Wat was dat?' fluisterde hij. Zijn hijgende adem kietelde haar oor.

'Ik geloof dat het in het Stark "orgasme" wordt genoemd.'

'Ik zou je een schop moeten geven. Je hoort op een moment als dit niet zo bijdehand te zijn.'

'Sta dan op.'

'Wil ik niet.'

Ze lagen daar een tijdje. De hitte en de roes van hun samenspel ebde geleidelijk aan weg, waarna ze alleen nog maar plakkerig waren van het zweet en andere lichaamssappen. Ze kregen het koud. Toen hij hun beider kippenvel opmerkte sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar stevig vast.

'Hoe voel je je?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

'Dat moet je een man die zojuist zijn maagdelijkheid verloren heeft niet vragen. Zelfs een man als ik niet. Ik ben nog maar een paar weken oud... dat moet een soort menselijk record zijn.'

'Je wilt er dus niet over praten. Dan neem ik aan dat het heeft gewerkt.'

Zijn stem werd killer toen hij haar losliet en opstond. Zijn knieën knikten. 'Je trekt zoals gewoonlijk veel te snel je conclusies.' Hij wendde zich af zodat ze zijn gezicht niet zou zien en ging op zoek naar zijn kleren, totdat hij besefte dat hij eigenlijk weer zou moeten douchen. Hij liet de kledingstukken vallen en stond doelloos midden in de kamer. Zijn volgende woorden spoog hij over zijn schouder, hoewel hij niet wist of hij echt zo giftig wilde klinken. 'Ben je tevreden?'

Ze ging voorzichtig overeind zitten en reikte naar haar blouse, die ze om zich heen wikkelde tegen de kou. Ze was dankbaar dat hij de hete blos op haar wangen niet kon zien. 'Ja. Bedankt dat je aan me denkt.'

Hij snoof. Het was lokaas, en dat wisten ze allebei. Zijn geest was nog te zeer een puinhoop om beslissingen, hoe klein ook, te maken, besloot hij. Hij liep naar het raam en leunde met zijn ellebogen op de vensterbank, waarbij hij vooroverboog en een aardig uitzicht creëerde voor het Chinese meisje op de grond. Hij voelde iets, dat was zeker. Maar of het een overblijfsel was van de wilde seks van daarnet of de kracht van een nieuw aiúa dat aan de teugels van zijn filoten trok... Haar ongeschoolde theorieën waren om te beginnen al belachelijk.

'Stel nou dat dit stomme idee van je ook echt werkt,' zei hij, weigerend toe te geven hoe doorzichtig de neerbuigende spot in zijn stem was. 'Hoe lang dacht je hiermee door te gaan?'

Ze glimlachte op haar schoot neer en legde een hand over haar maag. 'Zo lang als nodig is.'

'En als het nooit werkt?'

'Ik vind het niet erg om de rest van mijn leven - of het jouwe - samen door te brengen.'

Om de een of andere reden kreeg hij een brok in de keel. 'Je wordt me lang voor die tijd zat.'

'Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat je weet dat jij _mij_ veel eerder zat zult worden.'

'Beetje arrogant, nietwaar mevrouwtje O-Wat-Ben-Ik-Toch-Een-Nederige-En-Gehoorzame-Dienaar-Van-Mijn-Eigen-Ambities?'

'Wrede, harteloze zak.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Dit is toch wel de mafste romance die ik ooit geschreven heb. Maar ja, de Ender boeken bevatten nou eenmaal een vreemd universum. De Xiwangmu/Peter verhaallijn was de enige die me ooit uitdaagde om er fanfictie over te schrijven, en na het einde van het boek zelfs dat niet meer. Het Enderversum behoeft geen toevoegingen, naar mijn mening. Nu is de enige reden die ik over heb om Ender fanfics te schrijven dat ik Card vreselijk pissig zou maken met mijn femmeslasherige neigingen. *brede, kwaadaardige grijns* Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!


End file.
